


Да не ревную я!

by Qeewi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, OOC, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi
Summary: Она, конечно, ни капли не ревновала его. Ведь между ними не было решительно ничего!Совершенно ничего.Совсем-совсем ничего?..
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Kudos: 1





	Да не ревную я!

Между ними никогда ничего не было и решительно не могло быть. Ведь это же так очевидно!

Киллиан Джонс невыносим. И излишне самоуверен. А еще безумно заносчив. Ну просто _раздражающе_ заносчив. И сам он ее раздражает. Одним только своим видом, поведением и абсолютно дурацкой манерой кривить губы в усмешке чуть ли не на каждую ее реплику. Агрх! Эта его привычка злит ее больше всего: всякий раз, когда он так делает, у Эммы возникает непреодолимое желание хорошенько вмазать по наглому лицу или… впечатать его в стену, например. Чтоб неповадно было.

О какой романтике тут вообще идет речь?

К тому же, у Эммы ведь есть Нил. Само собой, у нее с Джонсом ничего быть не может!

Совсем-совсем ничего…

_«Меня зовут Эмма Свон. Мне двадцать восемь лет, и я абсолютно счастлива. У меня есть прекрасный десятилетний сын и любимый человек, за которого я собираюсь замуж. И это не Киллиан Джонс, нет. Киллиану Джонсу в моей жизни определенно нет места»._

Эмма не устает повторять себе это ежедневно, словно мантру, отчаянно пытаясь _убедить_ себя в этом. Убедить себя в том, что ей все равно. Только вот стоит Джонсу появиться в ее поле зрения _с кем-то_ не менее очаровательным, чем она сама, в груди у нее просыпается зверь, громадный и свирепый, разрывающий женщину изнутри, а в жилах закипает кровь, подобно раскаленной лаве, разнося по венам жгучую ярость, отравляющую мысли. Да и вообще, за одну только улыбку, подаренную им очередной его спутнице, Эмма — прости Господи! — готова убить обоих.

А он, как на зло, словно испытывает ее на прочность: прожигает такими взглядами, что Свон чуть ли ни в жар бросает. А на следующий день, как ни в чем не бывало, появляется на людях с очередной длинноногой брюнеткой. Или рыжей. Или блондинкой. Эмма уже давно не обращает внимание. Все равно при виде парочки желание возникает только одно — наброситься на стерву и вырвать ей все ее патлы.

Какая разница, какого они цвета?

Самое смешное, что порой все доходит до полнейшего абсурда. Руби, давняя подруга Эммы, всего лишь принимала заказ у Джонса, когда Свон вошла в кафе. Казалось бы, никакой романтики, чистая формальность. Но каково же было удивление блондинки, когда уже знакомое ей чудовище по имени Ревность с ревом напомнило о себе, требуя крови, нашептывая ей, что Лукас ничем не лучше остальных. Что и ее нужно _наказать_. Застигнутой врасплох внезапным безумием Эмме только и оставалось что растерянно хлопать глазами, не замечая ничего вокруг. Поэтому, когда внезапно оказавшийся рядом Арчи аккуратно дотронулся до ее плеча, Эмма вздрогнула.

— Все в порядке, мисс Свон? — спросил Хоппер, обеспокоенно глядя на блондинку.

— Да не ревную я! — отчаянно воскликнула она в ответ, пулей вылетая из кафе и привлекая к себе кучу удивленных взглядов. До кого она хотела донести эту простую истину — до себя или же до всех остальных, — женщина, если честно, не понимает до сих пор.

Она, конечно, ни капли не ревнует его! В конце концов у нее есть Нил, которого она любит и…

 _«Меня зовут Эмма Свон. Мне двадцать восемь. У меня есть любимый человек, за которого я собираюсь замуж. И это,_ увы _, не Киллиан Джонс»._

Да, она любит Нила. Нила и только его! Ведь Нил не чужой ей человек — они вместе без малого десять лет. У них есть общий сын, который нуждается в отце, и общая история. Пусть и не больно счастливая… Да, он подставил ее. Да, оставил в тюрьме беременную. Но он ведь осознал свою вину, да и она его простила… Вот только почему она, черт возьми, его простила? Ответ должен быть очевиден: она просто любит Нила Кэссиди таким, какой он есть.

Остается только убедить в этом саму себя.

_«Меня зовут Эмма Свон. Мне двадцать восемь. У меня есть возлюбленный, которого я люблю всем сердцем. И, кажется, это не Нил Кэссиди…»._

Конечно, Эмму Свон нельзя назвать человеком, топящим собственные проблемы в алкоголе. Но в этот раз она дала самой себе слабину — в конце концов, она ведь не хуже других, верно?

Эмма Свон — человек сильный. И крайне рассудительный. Увы, в плане выпивки таковой Свон не является. А потому пара — явно лишних — выпитых ~~бутылок~~ стаканов текилы — и вуаля! Затуманенный алкоголем мозг женщины отключается, а сама она бредет куда-то, совершенно не разбирая дороги. И, кажется, вваливается в чужой номер. В другой раз Эмма бы ужаснулась, но сейчас ей даже смешно. Спотыкаясь, едва ли не падая, Свон проходит вглубь комнаты, в последний момент завалившись-таки на бок. Снеся при падении дверь, Эмма падает на кафельный пол, делая удивительный для себя вывод — да она же в ванной комнате! Это заставляет Эмму рассмеяться еще громче.

Ведь в голову ей в этот момент приходит гениальная идея!

Аккуратно доковыляв до просто огромной чугунной ванны, Свон перекидывает сначала одну, а затем и вторую ногу через ее бортик. Только забравшись туда с ногами, Эмма, наконец, задумывается: а что дальше-то? Озарения она, правда, так и не дожидается — в голове кто-то танцует канкан, мозг упорно отказывается думать, а веки, как на зло, слипаются. Поэтому, не придумав ничего умнее, женщина вытягивается во весь рост, а затем сворачивается калачиком на дне ванной, ища удобную позу для сна. Как там говорят? Утро вечера мудренее, а время наверняка по-о-озднее…

— Свон?

Стукнувшись от неожиданности головой об бортик ванной, Эмма резко садится; похмелье как рукой сняло. Еще бы — вломилась-то она не к кому-то, а к _Киллиану, мать его, Джонсу_ , стоящему _прямо перед ней_ и по-детски растерянно хлопающему глазами.

— Джонс, — расплывается Эмма в глупой улыбке. Да в такой глупой, что Киллиан просто не может не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Ты что тут…

— Киллиан, ну нашел ты то, что искал, или нет? — раздается женский голос из комнаты. Улыбка на лице Эммы гаснет в тот же миг; Свон неуклюже пытается встать.

— Благодарю за гостеприимство, — говорит она до странного подавленно, вылетая из номера и вытирая непрошеные слезы. И откуда они только взялись? Он ей ничего ведь не обещал, да и нет между ними ничего. _Совсем-совсем…_

_«Меня зовут Эмма Свон. Мне двадцать восемь, но влюблена я, как шестнадцатилетняя девочка. А зовут того, в кого я так глупо влюбилась, Киллиан Джонс»._

Разговор с Нилом она помнит смутно. Кажется, он даже и не пытался ее удержать. Впрочем, для Эммы это и не важно. Главное, что разошлись мирно и без скандала. И — верите или нет — она впервые чувствует себя по-настоящему свободной.

И пусть сделала она это не ради Джонса, глупый, самовлюбленный ирландец, узнав обо всем — Эмма даже не удивится, если узнал он об их с Нилом разрыве от Руби, — в тот же день заявляется к ней домой.

— Джонс, — удивиляется Эмма.

— Свон.

— Ну и какого черта?

— Слышал, у тебя горе. Вот, пришел утешить, — жмет плечами мужчина, кривя губы в той самой ухмылке, которая пробуждает в Эмме непреодолимое желание хорошенько вмазать по самодовольному лицу или… взять и поцеловать наглеца.

Что, собственно, она и делает.

_И кто только сказал, что они не могут быть вместе?_


End file.
